Le Cycle de la Rédemption - Arc des Révélations
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: Rien ne va plus à Fasmay Hill. Des couples éclatent, des trahisons sont révélées, des amours naissent, des troubles apparaissent. Les tensions sont au paroxysme au sein de la DaVinci Inc. Le départ d'Ezio remet en question la cohésion de l'équipe. Tandis que de son côté, Abbas et Bachir mettent en place leur plan malveillants.
1. Chapter 1 : La roue tourne - part 1

_**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde !**_

_**Surprise !**_

_**Et oui, je sais que je vous avais prévenu d'une absence jusqu'à l'an prochain, mais, après concertation avec ma Grimmynette nationale, on a trouvé bien de poster ce premier chapitre en même temps que celui du spin-off de cette fic.**_

_**Alors voilà. On reprend immédiatement à la suite du précédent arc.**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette arc-ci vous plaira toujours autant.**_

_**Merci de continuer de me suivre.**_

_**Ha, et allez aussi lire "Le Cycle de la Rédemption - Nouveau départ" pour découvrir la nouvelle vie d'Ezio en Toscane.**_

_**Grimmynette à vraiment fais du bon travail, et je la félicite ^^ **_

**_Bonnes lectures_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer <em>**_: Les personnages de l'univers Assassin's Creed ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle d'UBISOFT. Je ne touche aucune commission pour mes écrits, et je ne rédige pas ce texte dans un but lucratif. _

* * *

><p><strong>Cycle de la Rédemption<strong>

**Dernière partie**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc des Révélations<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I : La roue tourne – première partie<strong>

Il devait être près de trois heures du matin, et pourtant, personne ne dormait dans l'appartement silencieux. Les lumières de toutes les pièces étaient allumées, mais pourtant, rien ne bougeait. Une atmosphère lourde et oppressante régnait partout, donnant l'impression aux deux habitants éveillés que la pièce se trouvait en dehors du temps et de l'espace. Un lieu clos qui ne pouvait exister que pour lui-même, et qui n'avait d'existence que pour eux. C'était tout du moins la terrible impression que ressentait Altaïr en cet instant précis.

Le jeune homme se tentait debout dans la cuisine, appuyé des deux mains sur le rebord du bloc central, le cœur battant trop vite (ou trop lentement, il ne savait même plus), les yeux fixés sur Malik. Celui-ci se tenait assis sur le canapé, les mains croisées, regardant fixement le mur en face de lui.

Après la terrible révélation de son amant, un peu plus tôt, il s'était levé, rhabillé, et était venu directement s'assoir au salon, se terrant dans un profond mutisme. Altaïr l'avait rejoint, avait tenté de lui parler, de lui faire dire quelque chose, ou même simplement de lui faire tourner les yeux une seconde. Mais rien n'y faisait, Malik restait muet et immobile. Et cela oppressait grandement son compagnon. Il aurait encore mille fois préféré le voir s'énerver, lui crier dessus, lui balancer des objets ou même essayer de le taper. Au moins, Altaïr aurait ainsi su ce qu'il en était de l'état d'esprit de son amant. Alors que là, il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Que ressentait Malik ? Souffrait-il ? Se sentait-il trahi ? Ou dubitatif ?

Ce silence allait réellement le rendre dingue.

-Malik je t'en supplie, dit quelque chose, soupira Altaïr en fermant les yeux, le cœur battant.

Contre toute attente, il obtint une réaction. Malik se mordit les lèvres, se frotta les mains doucement, comme s'il réfléchissait, puis tourna son regard sur lui. D'une voix platonique, vide de toute émotion, celui-ci déclara :

-C'est bon, je te pardonne.

Altaïr ouvrit de grands yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Non, il devait sûrement s'être trompé. Malik ne lui aurait jamais dit ça dans la réalité. Ça ne pouvait pas se dérouler ainsi. C'était trop facile. Il ne pouvait pas juste s'en tirer comme cela. Ca ne pouvait pas…

-Ça n'a été qu'une fois, non ? reprit Malik, continuant de le fixer avec un calme presque effrayant.

-Je… oui, fit Altaïr, déconcerté. Oui, ça n'a été qu'une fois, lorsque ça allait mal entre nous, marmonna-t-il encore, baissant les yeux, mal à l'aise.

-Je vois, répondit le cadre, tiquant légèrement de la paupière. Et qui était-ce ?

Houla ! Question piège ! Le cœur d'Altaïr s'emballa. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire que la personne avec qui il avait trahi sa confiance n'était autre que sa meilleure amie et confidente. Là, pour le coup, il allait s'énerver.

-Personne que tu connaisses, mentit avec conviction le responsable marketing. Une étrangère, rencontrée au magasin, je ne me rappelle même pas de son nom.

-Et si jamais tu venais à la recroiser ? interrogea encore Malik, platoniquement.

Altaïr poussa un grand soupir, décidément, son amant pouvait bien dire qu'il lui pardonnait, il était en train de chercher n'importe quel prétexte pour pouvoir lui en vouloir. Mais il ne saurait jamais la vérité ! Le jeune homme s'en fit la promesse, il fallait absolument qu'il dissimule la véritable identité de son aventure d'un après-midi. Sinon, il le perdrait à jamais. Et ça, il refusait que ça se produise.

Il contourna donc le poste de la cuisine, et vint s'assoir sur le canapé à côté du cadre, qui le regardait sans vraiment le voir, comme s'il était perdu dans le vague de ses pensées. Altaïr le regarda avec insistance durant un instant, puis prit sa main dans la sienne, parlant avec beaucoup d'éloquence, une fois de plus, les yeux brillants d'émotions.

-Quoi qu'il ait pu arriver, il n'y a personne d'autre que toi qui compte, Malik. Tu es la personne que j'aime, de tout mon cœur. Et si j'ai fait une erreur, alors je ferais le nécessaire pour la réparer, pour regagner ta confiance. Et je te promets que jamais, au grand jamais, cela ne se reproduira.

Malik l'observait toujours. Après un instant de silence, il baissa les yeux, fit une moue, puis acquiesça. Les termes de ces « contrat » lui convenaient. Altaïr, envahit par l'émotion – et toujours cette culpabilité exacerbée – le prit dans ses bras, et le serra fort. Malik hésita, mais finit par passer ses bras autour de lui, et de le serrer à son tour. Puis, après un nouvel instant, il déclara :

-Allons nous recoucher, je suis fatigué.

Altaïr approuva. Ils se levèrent, se tenant la main, et retournèrent s'allonger. Le responsable marketing se serait attendu à ce que le reste de la nuit se déroule de manière assez tendue. Il les imaginait déjà, couché chacun d'un côté du lit, attendant sans oser regarder l'autre que le jour se lève. Mais, à sa grande surprise, il n'en fut rien.

Dès qu'ils furent sous les draps, Malik roula tout contre lui, et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Altaïr en fut déconcerté, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Ils se souhaitèrent la bonne nuit, puis le brun s'endormit, harassé par toutes ses émotions. L'autre, lorsqu'il fut certain que le premier dormait profondément, se redressa un peu, et le contempla dans la pénombre.

Une vague de sentiments assez contradictoires se bousculaient en lui. Il avait une folle envie de frapper Altaïr, de le blesser, de l'étouffer avec un coussin même. Mais paradoxalement, il voulait l'embrasser, le serrer contre lui, sentir leurs corps ne faire qu'un. Tiquant à cette pensée, il ouvrit la bouche, voulant dire « je te hais », mais la seule phrase qui traversa le silence de la chambre fut :

-Je t'aime… crevure.

Puis, il se rallongea, de son côté du lit, et s'endormit pour sombrer dans des rêves agités. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la nuit lui avait semblé trop courte, et la fatigue le submergeait d'avance.

oOoOoOo

Lucy se réveilla une bonne heure avant que son réveil ne sonne, et ne parvint pas à se rassoupir. Elle avait passé une nuit épouvantable. Ça avait commencé dans la soirée avec un mauvais pressentiment persistant, et ça l'avait soudainement réveillée au cœur de la nuit, sous forme de crise d'angoisse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait cela, mais l'impression que quelque chose de terrible s'était ou allait se produire la tenait aux tripes.

Elle se leva finalement, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre l'alarme de son radioréveil qui ne venait pas, et alla prendre une douche. Après quoi, elle se dépêcha de se coiffer et de s'habiller, et descendit de sa mezzanine pour déjeuner. Mais elle n'avait pas d'appétit, son estomac étant noué. Elle se contenta donc de thé, d'une boite que Shaun lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire six mois plus tôt.

Etrangement, une vague de mélancolie la submergea lorsqu'elle repensa à l'ancien comptable de la DaVinci Inc. Elle n'avait pas tellement pensé à lui depuis qu'ils l'avaient enterré. On plutôt, elle n'avait pas eu envie d'y penser. D'accord, Shaun et elle n'avait jamais été très proche. Ils étaient collègue de travail, s'entendait assez bien, et il était le petit-ami pseudo secret de sa meilleure amie, mais autrement, ils n'avaient rien de plus en commun. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, sans raison particulière, elle avait pensé à lui, et se sentit triste. Sa mort avait laissé un grand vide. Et, étrangement, depuis, les choses avaient tellement changé.

En fait, si l'on veut bien dire, c'était depuis l'arrivée impromptue d'Altaïr que les choses avaient commencé à vraiment évoluer, mais le décès subit de Shaun avait fait l'effet d'une bombe pour tout le monde, et depuis les choses allait de mal en pis. Connor se révélait être marié à une femme merveilleuse, Desmond évitait de lui parler, Malik régressait dans ses TOC, Ezio devenait barman, Léo se mariait précipitamment avec un banquier, Clay disparaissait pendant une semaine, Rebecca tombait amoureuse d'un psy (mais quelle idée !) qui n'était autre que le frère d'Ezio et de Claudia, Assia lui faisait la gueule pour une raison inconnue, et elle-même s'envoyait en l'air avec le petit-ami de son meilleur ami.

Ça aussi, c'était une idée fumante ! Fumée, plutôt, oui !

Poussant un grand soupir, la jeune femme glissa sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle. Oui, Shaun lui manquait aujourd'hui. Son flegme et son calme absolue quelque soit la situation, ses petites piques et son accent britannique si agaçant lui manquait !

-C'est le bordel depuis qu't'es plus là, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle enfila ensuite ses chaussures, attrapa son sac à main et sortit de son mini-loft. Elle habitait du côté de la zone industrielle de Fasmay Hill. La municipalité avait décidé, quelques années plus tôt, de transformer en quartier d'habitation une dizaine de vieux entrepôts datant du milieu du siècle (lorsque l'économie de la ville avait fait un bond) et ne servait plus outre-mesure. Plutôt que de les détruire, leur conversion avait permis une sacrée économie à la trésorerie de la mairie.

En sortant du bloc qui abritait son loft et deux autres, elle aperçu une femme rousse, charmante, accompagnée de quelqu'un qu'elle crut reconnaitre. Il lui semblait bien qu'il s'agissait de Clay, mais à cette distance, elle n'en était pas certaine. Et elle ne vit pas le visage de la jeune femme, mais eut un frisson. La dernière rousse qu'elle avait vue de près avait été la coéquipière cinglée d'Abbas, lorsqu'il était venu les défié au bar de Mario. Cela remontait déjà à quelques semaines, mais l'évènement la marquait encore.

Secouant sa tête pour en chasser les souvenirs de cette soirée qui avait traumatisé Malik – et aussi elle aussi, un peu – elle se dirigea vers le parking, et grimpa dans sa voiture. Elle se rendit à la DaVinci Inc, gara son véhicule, traversa le hall d'entrée (Assia n'était pas encore arrivée, étrangement) et grimpa à son bureau. A son grand désespoir, Connor était là, prenant son café du matin.

Elle tenta de passer discrètement, mais l'espace pause donnait directement sur les ascenseurs, et il l'aperçut immédiatement. Il s'élança à sa poursuite.

-Lucy !

-Je ne veux pas te parler ! répliqua sèchement la blonde en se dirigeant à grands pas vers son boxe.

-Mais moi je veux ! riposta Connor d'un ton tranchant.

Elle pénétra dans son bureau, contourna le pupitre et jeta son sac à main sur le siège, restant debout pour faire face à son amant, qui l'avait suivie. Ils restèrent un long moment debout à se toiser du regard. Connor, pour sa part, souriait légèrement, moqueur, se qui intrigua et agaça la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu tenais tellement à m'annoncer ?! Fais vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

-C'est fait, lâcha simplement le responsable de la sécurité.

-Pardon ?

-Le divorce, c'est officiel. Aveline et moi sommes libérés l'un de l'autre.

Lucy resta un instant pétrifiée, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Cette annonce était autant imprévue que surprenante. Dans son fort intérieur, cela lui fit plaisir, car son subconscient analysa la situation en lui criant que le champ était désormais libre pour le séduire. Mais il y avait un autre facteur en jeu, qui l'empêchait de se réjouir. L'armée !

-Super pour toi, répondit-elle le plus impassiblement possible, s'asseyant pour ne pas montrer qu'elle tanguait sous le choc de l'annonce. Et pour ton recrutement, t'as eu des nouvelles ?

L'amérindien soupira profondément en fermant les yeux. Mais pourquoi était-il tombé sous le charme d'une femme aussi… enfin, s'il avait réussi à tomber amoureux d'Aveline, c'était en soi la preuve qu'il aimait se faire du mal. Il les aimait avec un fort caractère.

-Je n'ai pas encore donné ma réponse, avoua-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? lui lança la blonde en relevant son regard sur lui.

Connor hésita un instant. Il avait envie de répondre quelque chose de violent, mais cela ne ferait que détruire le peu d'espoir qu'il avait de reconquérir Lucy. Il décida donc de la jouer plus subtilement. Il posa ses mains sur le bord du bureau, et se pencha à la hauteur de la jeune femme, la regardant droit dans les yeux, et déclarant d'une voix calme :

-Que tu me donnes une raison de rester.

Le cœur de Lucy s'arrêta net à cette réplique. Voyant son air déconfit, Connor en fut satisfait, et se redressa, sans dire un mot de plus, il sortit de la pièce pour retourner à ses activité (se préparer un café), plantant son amante sur place, les idées confuses.

oOoOoOo

Claudia descendit du bus devant la DaVinci Inc. Elle avait préféré venir comme cela plutôt qu'en voiture, n'ayant pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle ne voulait pas provoqué un accident de la route. Le téléphone collé à l'oreille, elle pénétra dans le hall du bâtiment, et salua de la main Assia, qui venait de prendre place à son comptoir.

Au bout du fil, la tonalité se faisait entendre. La mise en communication était toujours assez lente avec l'étranger. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse du décalage horaire. C'était plus probable. Après tout, il devait encore faire nuit chez eux, et sans doute Claudia était elle en train de réveillé tous les employés de la Villa Auditore de Monterigionni, en Italie. Elle en était désolée, mais le sujet était urgent.

Après un moment, on décrocha alors qu'elle descendait de l'ascenseur et saluait Connor, qui revenait du bureau de Lucy.

-Allo ! Monsieur Tazim, ici Claudia Auditore, bonjour ! Je suis désolée de vous déranger maintenant, je sais qu'il est très tôt chez vous, mais j'ai un souci urgent à voir avec vous. Mon frère Ezio vient de décidé, sur un coup de tête, de partir pour vous rejoindre. Pourquoi ?... Il a subit un certain nombre de déceptions dans sa vie ses derniers temps, et à besoin de se retrouver dans un lieu calme pour réfléchir et se reposé. Il est partit d'ici hier soir, je pense qu'il sera à Florence dans la matinée, et qu'il arrivera dans l'après-midi…. Non, je ne sais pas exactement dans quel état il sera… oui, merci. Occupez-vous bien de lui s'il vous plait Yusuf. Et prévenez-moi quand il sera bien installé. Non, je ne veux pas le déranger, juste m'assurer qu'il est parvenu sain et sauf chez vous. Oui, je suis parano, je sais ! Voilà, merci… bonne nuit, à demain.

Elle raccrocha, légèrement agacée. Le ton employé par Yusuf Tazim, l'intendant et gardien de la Villa, l'avait grandement agacée. Elle détestait qu'on lui fasse la morale, et encore plus qu'on la prenne de haut. Mais bon, il ne semblait pas l'avoir fait exprès. Visiblement, elle l'avait réveillé, et il était encore ensommeillé. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle non plus n'aurait pas apprécié de se faire réveiller pour ce genre de raison.

Poussant un soupir en glissant son portable dans son sac à main, elle se dirigea vers le coin pause, se prépara un café bien corsé, salua Rebecca qui arrivait à ce moment (échangeant quelques banalités avec elle) et grimpa les marche de verre menant à la passerelle. Elle se dirigea directement dans son bureau, s'installa à son poste de travail et alluma l'ordinateur. Avec son congé de la veille, pour commémorer la mémoire de son frère et réunir sa famille – pour mieux la voir voler en éclat à nouveau – elle avait pris un peu de retard dans son boulot. Elle allait passer la journée à étudier un dossier en particulier.

Elle avait aperçu, en survolant les relevés de compte de la DaVinci Incorporation des deux précédentes années, une irrégularité au niveau des sommes. Peut-être n'était-ce rien, ou alors une simple erreur de report, mais il lui fallait absolument tout revérifier, car les chiffres lui paraissaient surprenants. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait refusé à Altaïr de lui débloquer le budget pour la campagne publicitaire. D'ailleurs, rien que cette campagne ambitieuse et couteuse lui paraissait suspect. Elle ne comprenait pas le but de ce projet. Quel besoin Léo avait-il de faire de la pub jusque dans l'Etat voisin ?

Enfin, elle allait voir ce qu'il en était, et en discuterait probablement avec le blondinet si jamais elle trouvait quoi que ce soit. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle en voulait un peu à Léo du départ précipité d'Ezio, car elle ne doutait pas que l'annonce brusque de son mariage avec Cesare avait porter un coup de grâce à son frère.

Se renfrognant en pensant à son frère, somnolant probablement dans un avion au dessus de l'Atlantique, Claudia se replongea dans sa paperasse.

Dix minutes plus tard, son téléphone interne sonna. Elle décrocha et la voix d'Assia l'interpella.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui te demande…

oOoOoOo

Malik et Altaïr arrivèrent en même temps. Ils avaient fait comme d'habitude. Si Malik avait des griefs contre son amant, il n'en montrait rien, se comportant avec la plus extrême des courtoisies. Altaïr se demandait toujours ce que pouvait réellement ressentir son petit-ami, et cela l'angoissait. Le jeune cadre était difficile à cerner, il savait très bien refouler ses émotions pour mieux les cacher. Une technique développée durant des années sous la houlette de Bachir, qui estimait les émotions comme nuisibles à l'efficacité.

Ils se séparèrent en descendant de l'ascenseur, Malik devant aller chercher un papier aux archives – et sûrement s'assurer que Clay était bien arrivé et déjà au travail. Altaïr, pour sa part, alla se servir un peu de café, et entama une courte discussion avec Rebecca, qui semblait pleine d'énergie et souriante. Il était content pour elle. Depuis la mort de Shaun, elle était devenue un peu l'ombre d'elle-même, mais depuis quelque temps, elle avait retrouvé la joie de vivre. Et étrangement, cela coïncidait avec sa rencontre avec son psy. Sachant qu'il s'agissait en réalité de son cousin Federico, cela le faisait doucement rigoler. Qui aurait cru que tout le monde finirait par se retrouver ici, à Fasmay Hill ? C'était limite étrange, mais pas forcément désagréable.

Enfin, il se serait bien passé d'Abbas et de Bachir, mais il s'agissait là d'un autre problème, qu'il lui faudrait tenter de résoudre. Maria lui avait promis – leur avait promis – qu'elle allait tout faire pour avoir plus d'information, et prendre des mesures de circonstances. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle allait réussir à tirer cette histoire au clair, car c'était également un facteur de tension dans son couple. Malik allait sûrement bientôt exploser, faire un _burnout_ ou quelque chose comme ça sous le poids de tous ces problèmes qui s'accumulaient.

-Tu as l'air pensif ! lui lança Rebecca.

-Pardon ? demanda Altaïr, qui sortit de ses pensées en hochant un peu la tête.

-Je disais, « tu as l'air pensif », répéta la jeune femme en tiquant de la paupière car elle avait horreur de redire deux fois la même chose.

-Ha bon ? feignit-il la surprise. Je ne sais pas, non je ne crois pas.

-On va dire que je te crois, sourit aimablement la pyrotechnicienne. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai du boulot.

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'éloigna pour regagner son bureau. Elle commençait à connaitre un peu Altaïr. Il avait le même problème que Malik sur ce poin – ne pas dire ce qui le tracassait – et elle savait que ça ne servait à rien d'insister.

Soupirant, Altaïr s'apprêtait à regagner son bureau, lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et qu'il en vit descendre une personne qu'il connaissait bien. Le nouveau venu était un grand homme, aux cheveux mi-longs grisonnants, incrusté dans un costard beige, une serviette en cuire d'une grande marque à la main. Il s'avança dans la pièce, regardant partout autour de lui. Altaïr, revenant de la surprise, voulut l'interpelé, mais la voix de sa cousine, sur la passerelle, le devança :

-Maître LaVolpe ! Je suis contente de vous voir.

L'homme se tourna dans sa direction, et leva la tête, esquissant un sourire.

-Mademoiselle Auditore, le plaisir et partagé. Mademoiselle El-Buli m'a prévenu que je vous trouverais ici.

-Oui, Assia m'a prévenue de votre arrivée. Monter seulement, nous serons plus à l'aise dans mon bureau.

-Certes, approuva l'homme en se tournant à nouveau pour aller emprunter l'escalier.

En passant à côté d'Altaïr, il le salua, posant sur lui son regard malicieux de renard. Claudia interpela son cousin.

-Altaïr, pourrais-tu être gentil et amener un café à Monsieur, je t'en serais reconnaissante.

-Heu, ok… répondit le jeune homme, ne comprenant rien à se qui se passait.

L'homme en costard grimpa les escaliers, rejoignit la cadette Auditore, lui sera la main. Elle l'invita à la suivre d'un petit geste de la main, et ils allèrent s'enfermer dans son bureau. Altaïr observa la scène, incrédule.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Pourquoi le notaire de la famille Auditore venait-il voir Claudia ? Que s'était-il passé d'assez grave pour que cet homme (pourtant très occupé car étant le plus coté des notaires de la ville) vienne voir à l'improviste la jeune femme.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que tout ceci n'annonçait rien de bon. Il allait y voir une grosse perturbation dans leur vie sous peu. Et il commençait sérieusement à redouter les surprises.

oOoOoOo

Desmond sortit de l'appartement et grimpa dans l'ascenseur. Il n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop énervé et désespéré par ce qui s'était passé avec Assia la veille pour trouver le sommeil. L'élévateur arriva à l'étage du hall en tintint, et le jeune homme dut prendre une grande inspiration avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent afin de ne pas céder à la panique.

Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, Assia se trouvait derrière son comptoir elliptique, en train de travailler. En entendant les portes de l'ascenseur grincer, elle tourna la tête avec son magnifique sourire habituel, mais celui-ci s'effaça quasiment immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait. Elle se dépêcha de se tourner pour ne plus le voir.

Cela fit à nouveau mal à Desmond, qui sentit en même temps monter une bouffée de colère. Heureusement, il parvint à se calmer, et s'élança. Il traversa le hall d'une traite, sans accorder le moindre regard à la secrétaire, et sortit dans la rue. Il se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus, et se posa sur le banc, sous le couvert. Il y avait une petite vieille, qui lui souhaita le bonjour, il lui répondit avec un maigre sourire, épuisé.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui. Il aurait bien aimé qu'Aveline l'appelle pour lui proposer de monter à l'hôpital, mais elle l'avait prévenu la veille par SMS qu'elle serait probablement trop fatiguée pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui aujourd'hui. Il y avait eu un accident dans le quartier industriel, et elle avait dû monter en urgence dans la nuit pour opérer. Comme il s'agissait d'une blessure thoracique par balle, elle en avait sûrement eu pour des heures, estima Desmond.

Poussant un profond soupire, il se leva pour monter dans le bus, et se laissa tomber dans un des sièges. Le véhicule redémarra. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il avait toute une longue journée qui l'attendait, mais il n'avait pas de motivation à quoi que ce soit. A part peut-être… Oui, voilà, il avait une idée. Même si Aveline ne pouvait pas le prendre en charge, rien ne l'empêchait de monter à l'hôpital tout de même et de se poser à la cafétéria pour étudier un peu.

Et comme le personnel commençait à bien le connaître à force qu'il soit là-bas, un interne ou un résidant viendrait peut-être discuter avec lui, et il pourrait poser des questions. Et qui sait, peut-être pouvait-il même proposer à Federico de déjeuner avec lui, puisqu'il travaillait aussi à l'hosto. Ça lui changerait les idées. Oui, voilà, il allait faire ça, c'était une bonne idée.

Il descendit au terminus de la ligne, près du parc, en face de la mairie, et changea de bus pour prendre celui qui montait en haut de la colline de Fasmay. En même temps, il envoya un message à son cousin.

oOoOoOo

Federico était particulièrement en forme en se levant ce matin là. Il se sentait plus léger, comme si le fait d'avoir enfin oser affronter et envoyer balader Abbas l'avait libéré. En plus, même si Ezio lui avait fait savoir qu'il lui en voulait encore, il avait retrouvé sa famille, et ça aussi contribuait à le rendre heureux. Et pour Ezio… Sans doute le temps leur permettrait de se réconcilier, à la longue.

Il se rendit donc au travail à pieds, débordant d'énergie. Bien entendu, il pensa à prendre une douche dans l'un des vestiaires de l'hôpital, car son footing et la montée des quelques 1000 marches de la colline l'avait fait transpiré. Heureusement qu'il gardait toujours une chemise propre dans son casier au service de psychologie.

Il regagna son bureau en saluant joyeusement ses collègues – prenant son emploi du temps auprès de la secrétaire médicale du service – et se posa à son pupitre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la liste. Cinq séances dans la journée, rien de bien impressionnant, d'autant que le nom d'Abbas n'apparaissait plus dessus. A cette pensée, il sourit et sortit de son tiroir à clé le dossier du premier patient, relisant le compte-rendu des dernières séances.

Les deux premier rendez-vous se passèrent sans encombre. C'était d'avantage des hommes d'affaire qui se payait un psy parce qu'ils en avaient les moyens (et dont les seuls problèmes étaient en fait leur manque de communication avec leur épouses et leurs enfants) que de réelle cas de de thérapie.

Avant de recevoir son troisième rendez-vous, il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et sourit en voyant un message de son cousin Desmond. Il lui proposait de déjeuner ensemble puisqu'il serait à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Cela lui fit plaisir. Il répondit que ce serait volontiers, puis remis son smartphone en mode avion pour ne pas être dérangé, le glissa dans son tiroir, et accueillit sa troisième consultation, une jeune femme rousse du nom de Judith, qu'il voyait pour la première fois.

oOoOoOo

Maître LaVolpe sortit du bureau de Claudia, celle-ci la raccompagnant jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Manque de chance, ils croisèrent Léonardo, qui se rendait à la salle de réunion pour travailler.

-Maître ?! fit le blond, surpris. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Monsieur DaVinci, répondit cordialement le notaire, d'un ton un peu sec toutefois, en lui serrant la main. Je voyais quelque détail avec Mademoiselle Claudia, mais je crains ne pouvoir vous en dire plus.

Léo tiqua du visage et lança à Claudia un regard interrogateur. Celle-ci le dévisagea vivement d'un air mauvais, et se permit de ne pas lui répondre pour accompagner à la sortie le notaire familial. Le blond, réellement intrigué, et légèrement paniqué, resta planté sur place, et les observa gagner l'ascenseur.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il connaissait bien Maître LaVolpe. Il s'agissait du notaire de la famille Auditore depuis près de quarante ans, et avait été très présent juste après la disparition regrettable de Giovanni et Maria dans cet affreux accident de voiture. Il avait dû expliquer et transmettre à Ezio tout l'héritage matériel et administratif de la famille. Mais il ne l'avait pas revu depuis plus d'un an, Ezio n'ayant pas eut besoin de lui. Alors pourquoi réapparaissait-il à présent. D'autant que, si Léo s'en souvenait bien, il avait entendu une fois le notaire dire à Ezio que, selon les volontés des parents, Claudia n'avait aucun droit sur les affaire de la famille jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et Ezio avait confirmé qu'il préférait que cela reste ainsi pour qu'elle n'ait pas les ennuis qu'apportait un tel héritage. Elle ne devait pouvoir intervenir que dans deux cas. Si Ezio se retrouvait dans une incapacité, physique ou mentale, de gérer les affaires, ou si jamais il…

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du blondinet tendis que son cœur ratait un bond. _Ou s'il venait à décéder._ Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, les pires scénarii commencèrent à s'établir dans l'esprit du PDG. Et s'il était arrivé malheur à Ezio ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas supporter de savoir qu'il s'était marié avec Cesare. Peut-être avait-il trop bu, et eut un accident mortel, ou pire, qu'il était devenu un légume ? A moins qu'il ne se soit suicidé ?! on, cette dernière hypothèse, il refusait d'y croire. Même désespéré, Ezio ne se serait jamais fait du mal à lui-même. Par contre, l'accident sous l'emprise d'alcool… c'était bien le genre de la famille Auditore, sans méchanceté.

Claudia remonta les escalier, et leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir lorsqu'elle constata que Léo était toujours planté là, attendant visiblement des explications.

-Qu'est-ce que Maître LaVolpe faisait ici ? interrogea-t-il simplement, crispé, ayant peur de la réponse.

-Je pense que cela ne te concerne en rien, répliqua un peu sèchement Claudia, de son ton hautain, en passant à côté de lui, se dirigeant vers son bureau sans le regarder directement. Ce sont les affaires de la familles Auditore.

-Est-ce qu'il est arrivé malheur à Ezio ? lâcha avec colère Léonardo, ne supportant pas le ton employé par la comptable.

Claudia s'immobilisa sur son pas de porte, et se retourna très lentement vers le blondinet, l'air grave. Elle l'observa un instant. Il avait l'air réellement angoissé. C'était méchant, mais elle en fut heureuse. Il méritait bien de se ronger un peu les sang. Après tout, si son frère adoré était parti à l'autre bout du monde, c'était en grande partie de sa faute à lui. Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle, croisa les bras, et fixa attentivement son patron, le toisant avec un certain mépris.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup, répliqua férocement Léonardo.

Claudia baissa les yeux un instant, fit une moue étrange, soupira, puis posa son regard droit dans le sien, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

-C'est vrai qu'après tout, entre associés, nous ne devrions rien nous cacher.

Léo sursauta à cette réplique et battit des paupière.

-Pardon, fit-il. Comment ça « associés » ?

-Disons simplement que, grâce à tes petits caprices volages, je viens de devenir officiellement actionnaire de 49% de cette entreprise, expliqua avec véhémence la jeune femme.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama le blondinet, recevant cette révélation comme une baffe. Attend, comment-ça ?!

Claudia le voyait totalement décontenancé, et cela lui fit du bien. Elle avait l'impression de venger un peu son frère de cette manière.

-Apparemment, tu l'as tellement dégouté avec ton coup tordu de te marier sur un coup de tête qu'il a décidé de partir.

-Partir ?! Mais partir où ?!

-Qu'en sais-je, mentit Claudia en haussant les épaules. C'est un grand garçon, il va et fait ce qu'il veut. Il n'a pas besoin de mon approbation. En tout cas, il s'est assuré avant de s'en aller que je récupère tout ce qui pouvait encore le retenir ici. Sa voie au Conseil des Fondateurs, toutes les affaires de la famille Auditore ainsi que ses parts de la DaVinci Incorporation.

Elle avait lâché cette dernière affirmation d'un ton légèrement plus appuyé. Et la réaction qu'eux Léonardo (son visage se décomposant à vu d'œil) lui procura un plaisir incroyable. C'était méchant, mais bien fait dans un sens. Avec un sourire particulièrement carnassier, Claudia lâcha d'un ton faussement enjoué :

-J'espère sincèrement que nous pourrons faire du bon travail ensemble, très cher associé.

Puis elle détourna les talons, et se dirigea vers son bureau, tout en lançant encore par-dessus son épaule :

-Je te laisse faire part de la bonne nouvelle aux autres.

Puis, atteignant son repère, elle précisa encore, avant de refermer la porte :

-Ha, et j'aimerais avoir rapidement accès aux dossiers de la direction. A plus, _associé_.

Et elle s'enferma, plantant Léonardo sur place, la mine affligée. Il se passa une main sur le visage en poussant un profond soupir. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce délire ? Comme si les choses n'allaient pas déjà assez mal comme ça.

Encore sous le choc de la révélation, le blondinet parcourut le reste de la passerelle en se tenant à la main-courante, et regagna son propre bureau. Il en tira les volet, et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il lui fallait se calmer et réfléchir à la situation.

Et surtout, il avait besoin d'en parler avec son mari. Mari, ce mot lui semblait encore si étrange. Il attrapa le téléphone sur le bureau, et ouvrit son agenda pour y trouver le numéro direct de Cesare.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà ! Alors, votre avis ?<em>**

**_Par contre, et je sais que je suis sadique, vous devrez attendre un moment avant la suite ;-)_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu !_**


	2. Chapter 2 : La roue tourne - part 2

_**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde !**_

**BONNE ANNEE A TOUTES ET TOUS !**

_**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que l'années débute bien pour vous ! **_

_**Bon, alors, comme promis, nous sommes en janvier, donc me revoici officiellement pour continuer cet fanfiction !**_

_**Je m'excuse encore une fois de vous avoir imposé une si longue absence, mais je pense que cela nous a été bénéfique aussi bien à vous qu'à moi. En tous les cas, je me sens revigoré, et prêt à attaquer cette dernière partie ! **_

_**A vous tous chères lectrices, chers lecteurs, je vous remercie donc de votre patience, et vous souhaite, comme à l'accoutumée :**_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci à Machiruda et Manon pour vos review 3 ça m'a fait plaisir !<em>**

**_Et pour Machiruda : Non, le nom d'Assia n'a pas de signification particulière. C'est simplement le nom d'un restaurant en Espagne, assez réputé pour être pionner dans la cuisine moléculaire ;-)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II : La roue tourne - seconde partie.<strong>

Midi arriva rapidement, et chacun à la DaVinci Inc se prépara à aller manger. Malik, qui n'avait pratiquement pas avancé dans son travail depuis le début de la journée, poussa un long soupir en fermant son ordinateur. Il se plaqua le visage dans les mains, et prit une profonde inspiration. Son esprit avait été occupé quasiment tout le temps par le sujet qui fâche : la trahison d'Altaïr. Il avait beau avoir dit à son petit-ami qu'il lui pardonnait cet écart – car il était survenu à un moment tendu de leur relation – il n'arrivait pas à faire le vide, et simplement passer à autre chose. Pourtant, il ne demandait que ça, aller de l'avant, et oublier ce « détail ».

_Un détail, vraiment ?! _railla l'ancien Malik acerbe dans un coin de son esprit. _Tu trouves que le fait qu'il aille été voir ailleurs et un _détail _toi ? Sérieusement mon pauvre vieux, réveille toi un peu ! S'il craque seulement au bout de deux mois, et juste parce qu'il ne sait pas comment te gérer parce que tu es perturbé par Abbas, tu penses vraiment que vous tiendrez ensemble très longtemps. Il lui faudra combien de temps à ton avis pour retourner coucher avec une autre personne à votre prochaine dispute ! Tu ferais franchement mieux de rompre tout de suite, tu t'éviterais bien des peines de cœurs mon petit ! Surtout que tu en as largement assez bavé à cause de lui par le passé ! Tu veux vraiment remettre ça ?_

-Ferme-la, marmonna le cadre entre ses dents, à l'attention de cet ancien lui qu'il pensait pourtant disparu.

Pourtant, même s'il s'efforçait à ne pas écouter les paroles de son subconscient, il devait reconnaitre que celui-ci n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il était vrai qu'Altaïr lui avait déjà brisé le cœur à de multiple reprise, et fait souffrir au-delà du possible après l'_accident_ qui avait coûté la vie à Kadar. Et il était vrai aussi que là, il avait craqué en allant coucher ailleurs seulement pour une broutille, alors qu'ils n'en étaient qu'au début de leur vie de couple. Qu'est-ce que ce serait lorsqu'il y aurait de « vrais » problèmes ?

Il poussa un nouveau soupir en faisant passé ses mains dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à sa nuque, et ferma les yeux une seconde pour tenter de chasser cette sensation oppressante qui lui retournait l'estomac et lui enserrait les poumons. Sans y parvenir, bien entendu. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de ce malaise qui s'emparait de lui sans un peu d'aide extérieur. Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un pour se libérer de ce fardeau, et avoir un avis extérieur sur la problématique. Et il savait que dans ce genre de situation, il pouvait compter sur une personne. Une personne qui avait toujours été là pour lui depuis bien des années. Sa meilleure amie !

Il se décida donc à se lever, et sortit de son bureau. Il croisa Claudia, qui descendait l'escalier en le saluant d'un petit signe de tête, car elle téléphonait en même temps à dieu-sait-qui, et traversa l'étage pour se rendre au bureau de Lucy. Au moment où il allait entrer dans le boxe de la blonde, quelqu'un l'interpela, et il reconnu là voix immédiatement.

-Malik, on peut manger ensemble ce midi ?

Le cadre tourna la tête vers son amant, qui le fixait depuis le bout du couloir, visiblement mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme eut lui-même une accélération brutale de son rythme cardiaque, mais réussit tout de même à prendre une décision claire. Il esquissa un demi sourire désolé, et déclara à Altaïr :

-Je suis désolé, pas ce midi, j'ai trop de dossiers en retard. Demain peut-être.

Altaïr tiqua de la paupière. Il savait parfaitement que Malik, malgré son calme apparent, lui mentait sciemment. Il n'avait aucun dossier à régler puisque toute son énergie se concentrait désormais sur la Fête des Fondateurs.

-Très bien, fit-il, déçu, en lui rendant le sourire. A tout à l'heure alors mon cœur.

Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Le cadre resta un instant pétrifié, debout au milieu du couloir. Est-ce qu'Altaïr venait de lui lâcher un « mon cœur », tout à fait adorable, d'accord, mais parfaitement insupportable vu les conditions actuelles ? Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il ne l'ait jamais appelé par un petit nom doux, que celui que là, ça faisait carrément tentative désespérée de se rattraper qui agaçait Malik.

Repoussant la colère qui le submergeait soudainement en prenant une grande respiration, il se tourna vers le boxe de Lucy, et ouvrit la porte. Elle était en train de jeter son sac à main sur son épaule lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers son ami et esquissa un sourire.

-Ha, Malik, tu tombes bien ! s'exclama-t-elle à moitié, visiblement soulagée. Je voulais justement te proposer d'aller manger un morceau ensemble, j'ai un truc à te raconter à propos de Connor… et… quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tout en parlant, elle avait remarqué l'air étrange de son ami. Il arborait ce regard qu'elle lui connaissait bien, celui des jours de trouble, et s'en inquiéta aussitôt. Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Encore plus depuis sa tentative de suicide au début de l'été.

-J'ai aussi un truc à te dire, balbutia à moitié Malik, les yeux brillants légèrement.

-D'accord, allons-y alors, et tu m'expliquera devant un plat de nouilles !

Elle était sincèrement inquiète à présent. Son ami semblait à la limite de l'explosion nerveuse, et venant de lui c'était chose rare. Il n'allait donc vraiment pas bien du tout, et ses petits problèmes avec Connor pouvait bien attendre ! Son amitié avec Malik était bien plus importante à ses yeux que sa romance foireuse avec le responsable de sécurité.

Elle contourna son bureau, passa un bras autour des épaules du cadre, et l'entraina au parking. Elle le fit monter dans le véhicule, et démarra en trombe, direction le centre ville, et leur resto chinois habituel.

oOoOoOo

Claudia sortit de son bureau et composa le numéro de la gérance de son taudis. En descendant l'escalier, elle croisa Malik et lui accorda un sourire. Elle emprunta ensuite l'ascenseur au moment où l'on décrochait. L'entretien ne dura guère longtemps. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Il s'agissait juste de les prévenir qu'elle rendait le logement. Elle leur ramènerait la clé dans la soirée, elle n'avait rien à déménager de toute manière.

Toutes ses affaires tenaient dans deux valises et quelques cartons, qu'elle avait déjà chargés dans sa voiture le matin. Elle devait juste les amener à son nouveau logis. Mais avant cela, elle voulait aller voir elle-même ce que son frère avait laissé à sa disposition dans l'appartement. Avec un départ aussi précipité, il resterait sans doute tous les meubles, et probablement de la literie. Mais il valait mieux le savoir avant, histoire d'établir une liste et un budget (déformation professionnelle) de se qu'elle devrait racheter.

Elle salua Assia en traversant le hall de l'agence, puis remonta la rue d'un pas sûr, décachetant une enveloppe que lui avait remise le notaire de la famille Auditore quelques heures plus tôt. Elle contenait la clé et le bail de l'appartement d'Ezio. En la prenant en main, elle poussa un soupir en se demandant s'il était arrivé à présent. Même si elle en doutait fortement. Où alors, il venait d'atterrir à Florence. Le temps qu'il loue une voiture et qu'il se rendent à Monterigionni, cela prendrait encore quelques heures. Pas de quoi s'inquiété pour l'instant. De toute manière Yusuf la préviendrait dès que son imbécile de frère serait installé.

Elle sortit sur le palier du cinquième étage de l'immeuble et se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte de l'appartement. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à celle de l'appart en face. Cela lui faisait étrange de savoir qu'elle allait être voisine de palier de son cousin et de Malik. Elle espérait qu'ils ne se gêneraient pas trop les uns les autres. Même si, connaissant Malik, elle doutait fortement qu'elle soit invitée tout le temps chez eux. Et ce n'était surement pas elle qui allait leur proposer de venir manger chez elle. Bon, d'accord, elle ferait un effort pour sa pendaisons de crémaillère. Mais ce serait tout !

Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans l'ancien antre de son frère. Sa puait le renfermé et l'alcool ! En refermant la porte, la première chose qu'elle remarqua, ce fut l'immense tâche rouge oxydé sur le mur du salon. Visiblement, Ezio avait jeté du vin contre, mais n'avait pas prit la peine de le laver tout de suite. Elle claqua de la langue, agacée. Ce genre de tâche était très dur à enlever. Elle devrait probablement frotté comme une folle. On repeindre par-dessus. En tout les cas, pour l'instant, elle devait surtout ouvrir pour tout aérer, car l'odeur du vin lui infectait les narine et la rebutait.

Claudia fit donc tout le tour de la maison et ouvrit toutes les fenêtres. Elle en profita pour faire l'inventaire rapide dans les placards. En fait, elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait : vaisselles, nécessaires de toilettes, literie. Elle avait un lit, une commode, une table de nuit. Et au salon, un fauteuil, un guéridon et un petit meuble avec une TV. Pour commencer, c'était vraiment pas mal. Bon ça aurait pu être mieux, car s'était vraiment les basique, mais après le vieux logement à moitié moisi qu'elle quittait, elle n'allait pas faire la fine bouche.

Elle eut soudain un éclaire de lucidité, et décida de vérifier les provisions alimentaires. Elle trouva en majorité des bouteilles de vins (et pas de la piquettes bon marché), et des pâtes. Le frigo contenait pour sa part un reste de poulet de la veille, et des bouteille d'eau minérale. Haussant les épaules, elle se servit du reste de poulet. Cela ferait l'affaire pour son repas de mini. Prenant une fourchette dans le tiroir, elle s'installa au plan de travail de la cuisine, et commença à manger, embrassant d'un regard panoramique sa nouvelle demeure.

Elle était contente d'un certain point de vu de retrouver un minimum de confort, et une salubrité salvatrice, mais une seule pensée pourtant la taraudait :

Son frère lui manquait. Déjà.

oOoOoOo

Desmond était déjà dans la queux à la cafétéria de l'hôpital lorsque Federico apparut à l'entrée. Il vit son cousin, lui fit signe, et vint le rejoindre, s'incrustant dans la fil malgré les protestation du suivant dans la colonne.

-Salutation ! fit Federico.

-Hello, répondit Desmond en faisant une accolade au psy.

Ils furent rapidement servi (spaghetti tomate pour Desmond, et émincé de poulet curry pour Federico), et trouvèrent une table isolée dans un coin pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

-Alors, comment vas-tu depuis l'autre jour ? interrogea calmement Fédé en commençant son repas.

-Pas trop mal, répondit l'étudiant en haussant les épaules, arborant une légère moue. Et toi ?

-Je me suis réconcilier avec ma frangine, et j'ai bon espoir de retrouver mon frère aussi d'ici quelque temps. Il a juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour accepter que j'ai changé, et que nous pouvons nous pardonner les uns les autres et redevenir une fratrie.

-Oui, admit Desmond. Ça serait pas mal si toute la famille pouvait à nouveau être réunie. En tout cas notre génération. Pour mes parents et ceux d'Altaïr par contre, je pense que c'est raté.

-Il ne faut pas dire cela, soupira un peu Federico. Au moins, les votre, à toi et Altaïr, sont encore en vie.

Desmond manqua de s'étouffer avec un spaghetti. Mince, c'était vrai, il avait complètement zappé ça. Maria et Giovanni était mort, s'était vrai. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rappeler.

-Désolé, bredouilla-t-il, mal-à-l'aise.

-Pas de soucis, répondit son cousin avec un sourire. Ça fais déjà longtemps, et c'est du passé.

Il y eut un court silence, chacun des deux cousins étant légèrement gêné. Il fallait trouvé un sujet de conversation et vite. Desmond pensa donc interroger Federico sur son travail de psy, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et demanda :

-Et sinon, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ?

Desmond s'étouffa à nouveau et du prendre une grande gorgée de soda pour faire passer cela. Federico comprit immédiatement à la réaction qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible, voir carrément indiscret.

-Hem… fit le jeune homme. C'est… comment dire… compliqué.

-A ce point, demanda l'autre, croisant les mains sous son menton, passant sans le vouloir en mode psychanalyse.

-Pire.

-Plus que le cas amour/haine que j'entretiens avec ma famille depuis dix ans ?

-Heu… peut-être pas à ce point, non.

-Tu sais, fit Federico avec un sourire bienveillant (et méticuleusement calculé depuis des année pour mettre ne confiance ses patients), si tu as besoin de parler… pour trouver des solutions à ton problème, je suis tout à fait disposé à t'écouter.

-Non, s'il te plait ! s'exclama à moitié Desmond. Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça, surtout de la part de mon propre cousin !

-Pardon ? fut surpris Fédé en sursautant légèrement.

-Le coup du psy tout gentil et prêt à aider, expliqua Desmond. C'est pas mon truc.

-Ha… se rendit soudainement compte l'autre en ouvrant de grands yeux et en décroisant les mains. Oui, hem., heu… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, répondit l'étudiant en soupirant. Je ne devrais pas réagir aussi violemment, je suis navré. C'est juste que… c'est compliqué, et je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui se passe réellement.

-Une seule question : homme ou femme, ton histoire compliquée ? interrogea totalement innocemment le Dr Grayson.

-Femme ! s'exclama à moitié indigné Desmond en le fixant d'un air surpris. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Pour rien, sourit Federico. Simplement par curiosité, vu les tendances de la famille, entre mon frère et Altaïr.

-Heu… d'accord, fit Desmond en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bon, passons, tenta de détendre l'autre. Alors, cette fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si compliqué entre vous ?

Desmond l'observa un instant avec appréhension. Il trouvait cela agaçant l'insistance de son cousin, mais constata que cette fois, il le lui demandait réellement comme un membre de sa famille inquiet et non comme un psy. Comment le savait-il ? La position, cette fois, Federico ne le fixait pas avec intensité, ne restait pas parfaitement droit sur sa chaise, et mangeait sans réellement se soucier de lui.

Le jeune homme soupira profondément. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui en parler. Après tout, il avait presque dix ans de plus que lui, et une meilleure expérience de la vie et des femmes. Sans compter le diplôme en psychologie humaine. Peut-être pourrait-il lui fournir un début d'explication quant à la subit transformation du comportement d'Assia.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se décida à raconter son histoire, depuis le début. Et son cousin l'écouta attentivement.

oOoOoOo

Cesare descendit de l'ascenseur à l'étage des bureaux de la DaVinci Inc. Il avait foncé comme un fou sitôt l'heure de la pause déjeuner arrivée pour venir depuis le siège de la banque Borgia, plantant sa sœur sur place alors qu'ils devaient manger ensemble.. Il adorait sa sœur, vraiment, lui et elle était très fusionnel, et il regrettait de devoir lui poser un lapin, mais il avait un autre problème à régler. A présent, il était marié, et son époux passait avant tout le reste. Surtout lorsqu'il l'appelait à l'aide.

Il traversa l'étage et se précipita dans l'escalier de verre, longeant la passerelle à grandes enjambées. Il aperçu le blondinet dans la salle de conférence, frappa une fois à la porte, et entra sans sommation. Léonardo, en le voyant entrer, se leva, et contourna son pupitre pour venir le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu n'avais pas à venir aussi vite, regarde toi, tu es essoufflé, lui fit-il le reproche avec douceur avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Tu m'appelles, j'accours, répliqua Cesare en reprenant sa respiration. C'est normal, je suis ton homme.

Sur cette réplique, il lui fit un clin d'œil et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. Cela fit frémir le blondinet, et l'émut profondément. C'était touchant, comme mentalité. Il espérait seulement que cela allait durer. Là, ils en étaient à deux jours dans leur mariage, et c'était normal que le Borgia soit aux petits soins avec lui. Seulement, Léo craignait le temps. Après tout, avec Ezio aussi ça avait été câlin et prévenance à leurs début. Et voilà où ils en étaient dix ans plus tard…

-Bon, fit Cesare en lâchant enfin son époux. Alors, refais moi le topos calmement. Au téléphone tu étais paniqué.

En disant cela, il s'était assis dans l'un des sièges. Léonardo poussa un profond soupir, et vint se poser sur le bord du bureau à côté de lui. Il réfléchit un instant à comment tourner ses phrases mais fut dépassé en vitesse par le noiraud.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « Ezio est parti » pour commencer ?

-Ho mon dieu, soupira Léo en fermant les yeux. Si je savais. Claudia n'as pas vraiment été très clair à ce sujet.

-Elle n'est jamais très clair, railla légèrement l'autre.

Cela tira un petit rire au blondinet, qui poursuivit :

-En gros, pour résumé : Ezio a très mal pris l'annonce de notre mariage…

-Tiens, ça ne m'étonne pas, fit calmement Cesare en haussant les épaules. J'avoue que je peux comprendre, je l'aurais sûrement mal vécu aussi.

-Merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux, répliqua Léo. Enfin, bref… Il l'a mal pris et a apparemment décidé sur un coup de tête de se tirer en Italie.

-Sans doute à Monterigionni j'imagine, marmonna Cesare pour lui-même. Les Auditore ont une villa là-bas…

-Justement ! Et visiblement, il s'est mis en tête d'y rester et de refaire sa vie là-bas, puisqu'il a officiellement légué ses parts de l'entreprise à sa sœur.

-Quoi ?! sursauta l'autre en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Léo, se pencha en arrière et attrapa un papier qui trainant sur le bureau, qu'il lisait avant l'arrivée de son mari, et le lui tendit. Il s'agissait d'un faxe officiel, signé de la main d'Ezio. Cesare l'examina rapidement.

-D'accord, il a craqué ! fit-il.

-Où il cherche à se venger en nommant sa sœur comme co-présidente de ma société, se lamenta le blondinet en plongeant son visage dans ses main pour soupirer.

-Je pense pas que ce soit vraiment son genre, répondit Cesare en jetant dédaigneusement le fax sur la table.

Il se fit craquer la nuque, et se leva ensuite, se dirigeant vers les fenêtres de la salle. En-dehors, sous la passerelle, l'étage était vide. Les employés étaient tous sortis prendre leur déjeuner. Cela le fit sourire, et amena à son esprit un certain nombre d'idées.

-Mais Claudia n'est pas du genre gentille fille, continuait de pleurnicher Léo dans son dos. Elle va me tenir responsable du départ de son frère, et me le faire payer en me faisait vivre un vrai enfer !

-Chéri, fit avec douceur Cesare en se tournant d'un quart vers lui, arborant un grand sourire.

- Oui ?!

-Tu devrais arrêter de te prendre la tête avec cette histoire (en disant cela, il lança un dernier regard dehors, et tira sur le ruban qui fit s'abaisser les stores de la pièces, puis se tourna et s'approcha doucement du blondinet). Claudia n'est pas une si mauvaise fille que ça, et elle reste une excellente comptable malgré son caractère.

Il arriva devant Léo, et le regarda avec un mélange de tendresse et de désir, et l'embrassa doucement.

-Oui, mais si elle fais volontairement n'importe quoi pour me porter préjudice ? le repoussa légèrement Léo, en plaquant une main sur le torse de son mari.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'elle te posera moins de problème que tu ne le penses. A mon avis, elle va te faire la gueule, oui, mais elle t'aidera bien d'avantage avec l'administratif que ne le faisait Ezio.

-C'est vrai qu'Ezio ne m'aidait pas beaucoup et prenait la direction à la rigolade, admit Léo.

-Tu vois, tu te fais trop de soucis, le résonna Cesare, l'embrassant à nouveau, posant une sa main sur celle de Léo et se penchant un peu en avant pour le pousser sur la table. Laisse passer une semaine, et on en reparlera d'accord. Mais pour le moment…. (baiser dans le cou) tu dois te détendre.

Tout en disant cela, il avait terminé de l'allonger sur la table, et commençait à défaire les bouton de la chemise du PDG. La suite, ce fut un grand moment. Léo n'aurait jamais imaginer qu'un jour il le ferait dans cette pièce. Il fut soulager de savoir que ses employés ne reviendraient pas avant une heures pour les plus rapides.

oOoOoOo

-T'as pas l'air en grande forme, remarqua Assia en toisant Altaïr, assis en face d'elle chez Mario.

Celui-ci leva la tête, son visage ne souriait pas, et poussa un soupir. Il avait accepté la présence de la secrétaire, ainsi que de Rebecca, afin de ne pas être seul pour déjeuner. Mais à présent, il regrettait ce choix. Si c'était pour avoir droit à un interrogatoire, ce n'était pas le pied.

-Elle a pas tort, ajouta Rebecca, assise à côté de lui, en se penchant pour l'observer. Allez, accouche, on est entre fille, le charia-t-elle.

-Je t'emmerde Rebby, lui répondit-il avec un demi sourire, plus par plaisanterie que par méchanceté, même si son cœur n'était pas à la rigolade.

Quel poète ! répliqua-t-elle en se redressant, haussant les épaules, pas atteinte un seul instant par cette remarque.

-Non, mais elle a raison tu sais, renchérit Assia avec douceur. Si tu as un problème, tu peux sans autre nous en parler. Pas de gêne, on est une famille après tout.

En disant cela, elle avait poser sa main sur le poignet d'Altaïr, appuyé sur la table, et lui accorda un de ses beaux sourires dont elle avait le secret et qui remonte le moral. Altaïr soupira profondément. La gentillesse de la jeune femme le touchait énormément, mais là tout de suite, il était exaspéré. Il se sentait toujours atrocement coupable. Et il se posait toujours mille et une question sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Malik. Sans doute rien de bon, vu qu'il lui avait simplement dit « je te pardonne », sans s'énerver, puis qu'il avait refusé de déjeuner avec lui.

C'était très mauvais signe ! Le Malik qu'il connaissait ne se serait pas contenté de rester calme et de simplement l'éviter. _Son_ Malik à lui, celui qu'il aimait, lui serait directement rentrer dans le lard. Il n'aurait pas juste dit « ok », il n'aurait pas laisser couler. Il lui aurait fracasser la tête à coup de tabouret, puis aurait crier en place publique à qui voulait l'entendre la trahison de son amant, afin de trouver des alliés pour monter un bûcher en place public. Voilà comment aurait dû réagir l'homme qu'il aimait… Pourtant, ce n'était pas arrivé. Et ça l'inquiétait vraiment énormément.

-Aller, le taquina encore Rebecca en lui tapotant l'épaule du bout du doigt. Raconte-nous tes petits malheurs.

Altaïr se tourna vers elle en ouvrant la bouche pour lui répliquer une fois encore de lui foutre la paix, mais Mario arriva avec les pizzas. Oui, car le bar proposait des pizzas le midi, nouvelle lubie du patron depuis une année. Et qui fonctionnait plutôt bien. Et arrangeait les employés de la DaVinci Inc. Même si certain (comme Lucy et Malik) avaient leurs habitudes au centre ville.

Le responsable marketing attendit que le joyeux borgne s'en retourne à son bar, et poussa un soupir.

-Rebecca, s'il te plait, fit-il avec agacement. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler.

-C'est un problème de cœur ? insista encore la motarde.

Voyant qu'Altaïr était sur le point d'exploser et de lui hurler dessus, Assia trouva judicieux d'intervenir. Et le seul sujet qu'elle trouva et qui, elle le savait, réussirait à la distraire était tout trouvé.

-Au fait Rebecca, fit la secrétaire avec un grand sourire. Parles nous du Dr Grayson ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'agissait du frère de Claudia et Ezio, c'est dingue quant même non ?

Elle mordit sans aucune résistance à l'hameçon, et se lança, comme prévu, dans un grand monologue sur le sujet. Altaïr lança un regard à Assia, et articula avec les lèvres un « merci » silencieux. La jeune femme hocha légèrement la tête pour lui signifie qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi.

Ansi, le repas se poursuivit sur la fabuleuse histoire de Rebecca et Federico. Cela réussi un instant à distraire Altaïr, même si, intérieurement, il savait que le problème reviendrait à son esprit dès qu'il se retrouverait à nouveau seul. Et il redoutait le soir. Lorsqu'il se retrouverait seul à la maison avec Malik. Il y aurait probablement des étincelles à ce moment-là. Surtout s'il était allé déjeuner avec…

Soudain, son cœur manqua un bond, et il se sentit blêmir en réalisant l'horreur de la situation. Il avait été manger avec sa meilleure amie. Donc Lucy ! Et très probablement pour lui parler de son problème ! Bien sûr, Malik ne pouvait pas deviner que la personne avec qui Altaïr l'avait trompé n'était autre que la blonde. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Lucy saurait faire preuve de sang froid, et ne gafferait pas prodigieusement.

Sinon, ils pouvaient tous les deux se considérer comme morts ! Malik voudrait probablement leur tête s'il apprenait la vérité.

oOoOoOo

Lucy prit place à la table, en face de Malik. Le serveur passa rapidement et leur demanda s'ils désiraient la même chose que d'habitude. Evidemment qu'ils le voulaient. On ne change pas les habitudes.

-Bon, alors, raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas, fit-elle en fixant son ami avec compassion.

Elle se demandait sincèrement ce qui n'allait pas pour lui. Et le voir dans un état de détresse pareille lui faisait de la peine. Elle espérait vraiment pouvoir lui apporter son aide, car elle ne supportait pas de se sentir impuissante à aider les personnes qu'elle aimaient. Et encore plus Malik. Après tout, n'avait-il pas toujours été là pour elle, et inversement, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ? Elle voulait l'aider, absolument.

Son ami se tenait en face d'elle, les main croisées sur la table devant lui (il venait de réaligner les couvert avec les carreaux de la nappe et le bord de table) et les fixait d'un regard vide. C'était inquiétant, il semblait complètement perdu. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieur, et jouait avec ses pouces. Des signes de stress et de doute que Lucy lui connaissait trop bien. Elle devait intervenir, car il était en plein état de psychose intérieur.

Elle avança ses mains, et prit celle de Malik dans les siennes, serrant avec douceur. Cela eut l'effet escompter, car le cadre leva enfin les yeux sur elle. Un regard de détresse. Elle lui sourit doucement, avec compassion, et réitéra :

-Malik, parles-moi…Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il prit une grande inspiration, sembla chercher ses mots un instant, baissa les yeux sur la salière. Elle n'était pas disposée à 45 degré par rapport au moulin à poivre, Lucy le savait, elle venait de le remarquer, et sentit qu'il brûlait intensément de remédier à ce « défaut ». Mais elle ne devait pas le laisser faire. Elle serra donc un peu plus les mains de son ami et l'interpella :

-Malik ! Laisse ça !

Il sembla sortir enfin de sa psychose, secoua la tête et fixa son amie d'un air désolé.

-Je… balbutia-t-il. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer la chose Lucy. Je ne sais plus à quoi j'en suis.

-Par rapport à quoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle, toujours avec douceur, relâchant un peu son emprise sur les mains de son ami.

-A Altaïr… A notre relation.

-Je vois, soupira Lucy. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a troublé ?

-On… hésita un instant Malik en détournant le regard, avant de revenir. Hier, après être rentré de notre rendez-vous avec le Shérif Torpes, on… on l'a fait. Enfin.

-Ha, fit Lucy, en levant un sourcile, à la fois gênée, mais heureuse dans un sens de savoir qu'ils avaient enfin franchi le pas. Et c'est à cause de ça que tu es troublé ?

-Quoi ?! fit Malik en sursautant, surpris par la remarque.

-Il s'y est mal pris ? C'est pour ça que tu doutes ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Au contraire ! C'était… (commença-t-il avec un sourire gêné mais sincère)… Magique ! Je l'aimais, il m'aimait, et on n'était totalement ensemble ! C'était parfait… (son sourire s'effaça soudain). Enfin… Jusqu'à ce que tout soit gâché.

Une ombre épaisse sembla s'abattre sur le visage du jeune homme, et soudainement, Lucy eut comme un très mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait suivre. Elle connaissait bien ce regard qu'il arborait à cet instant. Elle le lui avait connu durant six ans, chaque fois qu'il parlait d'Altaïr avant cet été. Ce qui signifiait qu'il brûlait à nouveau d'une colère sourde et intérieur. Et elle avait une petite idée de ce qui pouvait le provoquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? se risqua-t-elle à demander, s'efforçant de rester le plus calme et naturelle possible.

Il y eut un court silence, Malik semblait peser tout le poids de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il sembla même hésiter, comme s'il se disait à lui-même que le fait de dire cela rendrait la chose réelle. Mais finalement, il céda. Il avait besoin de le dire à quelqu'un. Et qui était mieux placer que sa meilleure amie pour le soutenir après avoir lâcher la bombe ?

-Il m'a avoué m'avoir trompé.

La phrase ne résonna pas. Elle avait été dite simplement, sans aucune intonation. C'était une information, pas une sentence. Pourtant Lucy eut la sensation que cette phrase l'atteignit avec violence. Son cœur se glaça un instant.

Que pouvait-elle dire à présent ? Que fallait-il faire ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, alors votre avis ?<strong>_

_**Je sais, il n'y a pas tellement d'action dans ce chapitre, mais dès le prochain, retour à la problématique, un peu plus de choses qui vont bouger.**_

_**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire,**__**Et à très bientôt pour la suite !**_

_**PS : Allez lire aussi la fic de Grimmynette **_


End file.
